The Canoe Adventure
by Athiriel
Summary: What will happen if Envy takes on a canoe adventure with... somebody? xD
1. Chapter 1

The canoe adventure

**Chapter:**Introduction.

Soo… This is a dream I had the night 16 – 17 august. I wanted to remember it, so I write a story about it! A little more details and stuff, so it gives more sense.

You might not like it, because I make Envy so… out of character, and it's only Envy who's from the FullMetal Alchemist in this story. But please review, if you like it The scenery looks some like – in my head – the Swedish beautiful nature.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! I wanna gooo!" The green haired sin whined while he almost jumped around, eager to get going.

"Well, if you helped with caring all our stuff down, we maybe would have been going already!" I snapped at him while I struggled with a big black – and extremely heavy – barrel. I was pissed! That lazy sin hadn't helped one bit with caring the food, tent, clothes and other stuff.

"Aaaaw, but you're doing such a great job!" Envy said with a smirk.

_Lazy bastard… _

I threw the barrel down in the canoe and stretched my back, while turning to the sin who looked at me with an impatient look. "Are we done yet?" He asked.

He was not in those black clothes he used to; he had some dark blue pants on, sneakers, a black t-shirt and a green and blue striped life jacket.

I growled. "Almost. We only need the traveling back. Would you – please – at least take it down here?"

Envy sighed. "Always gotta do the work…" He said, turning around and walk back to the car. Meanwhile I looked after something to throw after him. I didn't find anything.

The green haired came with back and threw it in the canoe. He looked at me

"Can we go noow?"

I sighed.

"I guess…"

"Great!"

Envy got a good grip on the canoe.

"Down with the canoes and off we go!" He yelled enthusiastic and tighten his strong arm muscle and pushed the heavy two people canoe in the lake.

I looked a little on the other people who had came to sail in canoe. I smiled. Despise it had only been me who had worked, we we're actually the first team who had been done.

"Hey!"

I turned and looked at the sin.

"What?"

"Where does the one who steer sit?"  
"The one who sit rearmost…"  
"Great! Then I'll take my seat there."

I looked at him with a suspicious look. "Have you ever tried to steer a canoe?" I asked

The sin snorted. "Please. How can you even consider that a four hundred year, powerful, sexy, strong being such as myself could _possibly _never had tried to steer a canoe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you say so…"

I walked down to the canoe, stretched my leg and tried to get out to the front seat in the canoe, without getting wet feet. I accomplished that (oh joy!).

I looked back, to see Envy get down in the backseat. He grabbed his dark purple cap from the back in front of him, and putted it on (here you may yourself decide if the flip was in the front or back).

"Alright then, let's go!" He said and pushed us further out in the lake. We started paddling towards a small opening – which probably was the brook we should follow – and leaved the other people.

* * *

End of the introduction. I love the fact that Envy had a purple cap on. It looked so great in my dream! Really funny xD

Hope you all liked it.

Chapter one will soon arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo! Look what I got! The next chapter!! Enjoy

* * *

**Thump**

"Dammit Envy!"

"Stupid canoe!"  
"Don't blame the canoe!"

This was the God-knows-how-many-time that Envy had made us steered into the banks of the brook. We were zigzagging! Envy would steer us into one side of the brook, then we would have to get free. Then he would turn, so we were on track again, then turn too late and we smashed into the other side of the brook.

"Fine then! Stupid you!" Envy growled.

"What?!" I yelled pissed. "It's not me who is steering like a broken arm!" I said, glaring at him over my shoulder.

"You're stressing me!" The sin yelled back, and righted his purple cap in a irritated motion.

I sighed.

"Fine! I'm sorry. Let's try again…" I said calmly, and pushed us away from the bank.

We started to paddle forwards again, and soon we would have to turn right, letting us come out to a big open lake, with some few little islands around.

"Okay Envy, start turning now." I said helpful, so we didn't turn too late again.

The green haired one snorted.

"Don't think you can boss around with me!"

"Envy-!"

**Thump**

"You idiot!" I yelled frustrated

"Shut up! It's much harder than you think!" Envy yelled back.

"Nooo, I knew it was hard. Because I've tried it before. Which is why I should have been the one who steered! When all the others come, they will have to wait on us! It's going to be so embarras-"

"Shouldn't they had catch up with us by now?" Envy interrupted. I got silent. He had a point. I took to my head and started whining.

"Don't tell me we picked the wrong way!" There was nothing worse than be lost. And especially not in a place like this. All the turns looked like the same, and mostly they were dead ends.

Envy sighed.

"Stupid… Always whining…" He mumbled.

I turned around and looked at him with an evil glare. Then my face got all white and my eyes got widen. Envy raised an eyebrow over my sudden changing in face expression.

"What?"

I raised a shaking hand and pointed behind him. He turned and saw what I saw. Two out-of-imagination-freaking-big-crocodiles.

"Oooh…" Envy said in a observing voice.

None of us moved, not even the crocodiles. It was as if they waited for us to make the first move. Then Envy turned and started to paddle relaxing, as if nothings was wrong. The crocodiles followed of slowly through the water

"Are you going to help?" The sin asked.

I stared at him. "I know you don't care – since you can die and stuff – but… I really don't feel like being ripped apart by some giant lizards…" I informed him, almost whispering.

Envy – who now steered the canoe surprisingly well - or maybe it was because that there were not that much he could steer into in the big lake – looked at me with a smile.

"I'm sure they're not hungry."

"How would you now?"

"Well… We haven't seen anything of the others, have we now?" The sin said with a smirk - which was the only thing I could see, since the cap covered his eyes (eyes, now the flip is forward xD).

I stared at him. _Heartless bastard._

"What if they are?!" I said frustrated, but still in a very low voice. I could see the two animals slowly swim after us, and I didn't want to upset them or encourage them to attack by yelling. Envy just smiled.

"Well, then they might do something to get us out of the canoe and in the water, start tearing us apart. I will get back to live, or maybe actually knock off the crocodiles and escape, while you would just die and never come back. And sooner or later will some parts of your body maybe be found by the police." He told logically.

I looked at him. I knew the sin didn't coverthe meaning of his words, he just said it as it was, but it still hurts! Plus, it did make me feel kind of sad that the thought of my dead didn't concern him one bit. I mean, we we're a team now, and teams try to make it through together. I might not be a 'people person', but if I am in a team I'll do my best to make us all come through. Envy couldn't care less about me.

Yup, truly a heartless bastard.

"Paddle now, I don't feel like doing the whole work my self." Envy commanded. I looked a little at him and the crocodiles behind him, and started to paddle. It wasn't like I could do that much about the crocodiles anyway – they would just attack when they felt like it. All I could do was not having my hands too close to the water, when I pushed my paddle back in the water.

There grow a loud silence between me and Envy.

Only few moments after, the water started to splash from the left side of the canoe.

We heard a loud dunk and felt something smash under the canoe, making it tilt. As much as I – don't know about Envy – tried to tilt the canoe back, we felled down in the dark water.

* * *

Ooooh, I'm so going to die... Why do I do this to myself...

**Envy:** Don't know... You're stupid?  
**Me:** Envyy!! You're here!!  
**Envy:** _-sigh_- Well, yeah... Since you created me, I'm always here around the storie.

**Me:** Uhm... I didn't creat you...

**Envy:** Well, not the real me, but honestly... _-points at story-_ DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S IN MY NATURE TO TAKE ON A CANOE TRIP?! AND WEAR A PURPLE CASKET?!

**Me:** _-shivers-_ N-no...

**Envy:** And your chapters are short.

**Me:** Hey! They're not! Okay, they are... But some people don't like reading reaaally long chapters! I'm trying to get readers here!

**Envy:** Pff, whatever...

**Me:** Besides, dreams aren't that long! In the dream, things happens rather faster! This is actually very long!

**Envy:** Yearh... By the way, I get rather uncomfortable with the thought of people dreaming of me...

**Me:** Why?  
**Envy:** Oh I don't know... Because the maybe could fucking molest me, without I could do anything about it?!

**Me:** It's just dreams...

**Envy:** Fine! Then I'll go of, dreaming about you being raped! _-storms away-_

**Me: **_-snort-_ Like I care.

_-few moments after_-  
**  
Me:** STOP THINKING STUFF LIKE THAT!!  
**Envy:** -_runs, while laughing his head of-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:**O-O

**Envy: **…

**Me:**_ -glares at Envy- _Stop it…**  
Envy: **What?! I'm not doing anything!**  
Me: **Noo, but you're thinking it!

**Envy: **Well, it's not my fault!! It's hers!! She's forcing the thoughts in my mind! It's not because it's you! I would think it with EVERYBODY!

Me: … O-O  
Envy: _-glares-_ Stop it…

* * *

I just waited to feel unbearable pain my leg, arm or any body part, but I didn't feel anything.

Surprised, I opened my eyes, to see Envy a little farther away from me, swimming to one of those little islands.

_Wha… Is that asshole leaving me?! _

I swam after him, but the lake felted strangely heavy. Almost as tar.

"Envy!" I called, and at the same time I got some of the thick water in my mouth.

The taste almost mate me through up. What was this?!

I didn't get any respond from Envy, and when I looked up I could no longer see him. I couldn't understand why I even bothered to call for him. What would I get out of that?

I swam as good as I could, and found soon out what made the water so heavy. It was slime… From over millions gastropods.

_Grows! _It's not like I hate gastropods. There were just so many of them, thatI couldn't help thinking the thought. Plus, I had swallowed some of the water.

Finally I felt ground under my feats, and stumbled the rest of the way up to the little island.

I looked back, only to see the crocodiles gone. I looked forward and stopped suddenly, when I almost bumped into Envy.

"Hello there." He said cheerful.

I looked at him with a expressionless face. He tilted his head.

"What? You can't take being a little wet?" He asked. He was the last one to talk! He had just shape shifted himself dry.

I growled and passed him, walking to a big stone to sit on. I rested my elbows on my knees and hided my face in my hands and let out a sigh.

"Now what?" I mumbled.

Envy didn't seem to hear. I looked through my fingers, only to see that the sin had vanished again. I didn't care anymore. When he didn't, why should I?

_Great, I'm on a island with a cold son-of-a…_

"Hey! They destroyed our canoe!" I heard Envy yelled out angry. I stood up and walked to him. He turned to me.

"Now what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Me?"

"Yearh you. I don't have trouble with getting away from here."

I looked at him, again with a expressionless face.

_So he is going to leave me… _

Then the green haired asshole started to laugh! Now I got pissed!

"What's so funny?!"

"You." He simply stated. He whipped a laughing tear, and looked at me with one of his smirks.

"Honestly, did you really think I would leave you?"

I looked confused.

"Why… Yes…"

"No way! This is way to fun! Maybe we will meet people from the universe next!" He said enthusiastic (what a freak! xD)

He thought a little about that. "No, on second thought, no aliens. The thought of being zapped freaks the hell out of me."He said, making a shivering movement. I put a little smile on my lips, since it was a little funny thing to fear, and I guess I was a little happy that the green haired boy didn't leave me.

Then a thought shut through my mind.

"What about our tent?! How are we going to-" I started, but Envy already answered before I finished.

"I've got our tent _and_ sleeping backs!" He said proudly.

I stared at him. He looked a little confused. Maybe he expected me to thank him or something?

"What?"

"You saved the tent and our sleeping backs, but you left _me _behind?!" I yelled out angrily.

Envy did his best to make up a good excuse. He lead a hand to the back of his head and laughed a little.

"You see… I grabbed the tent, because I thought it was you at first!" Glaring "When I got on land, I realized it wasn't!" Still glaring "Truly!"

I still looked mad at him.

"You confused me with a tent?! What about the sleeping backs?!" I asked, giving him a change to defense himself.

Envy got a nervous smile on his face.

"Well… I saw that you where alive, and swimming to the island… So when I knew you where fine, I realized I just as well could get the sleeping backs!"

I continued staring at him. He looked uncomfortable at me.

"Say something…" He mumbled (maybe a little out of character, but when people stare at you forever, you starts to get worried about what they're looking at).

Then I suddenly lighted up and turned.

"It was a good idea. It might take some time before anybody find us. And a surviving trip is much funnier if we have something to sleep in!" I said, walking happily over to the tent to set it up.

Envy just stood and stared at my back, like I was the freak here. I looked over my shoulder.

"Are you going to help?" I asked, a little hopefully.

"Never!"

"Lazy bastard!"

* * *

**Envy: **May I just say that I'm not lazy! I got the tent and all!

**Me: **Yearh Yearh, sorryyy, but it was the perfect ending.

**Envy:** Your stories aren't good! They're getting all emotional!  
**Me: **I know I know! Gotta changes that in the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Envy: **Okay, I had enough!!  
**Me: **Wha-what?

**Envy:** Why do you insist making me a lazy?! Look at my mucles?! How do you think I earned them?!  
**Me:** ... Have you been with Armstrong while I was gone? Besides... You can shapeshift! I actually believe you just maked those muscles with your shapeshifying.

**Envy **_glare_ You think?

**Me:** _secredtly envying the sin xD_ Yearh!

**Envy:** I'm leaving!

* * *

"Are you done yet?"  
"Shut up and leave me alone!! This tent isn't those tents I'm used to!"  
"I'm tired!"  
"Can't help yo-WRAAAGH!!"

Envy – who was laying on the ground with his purple cap on – choked a laugh when I leaned to much to the tent and felled forward on the tent. I looked at it. "Oh nooo..." I whined. Then Envy burst out in a high laugh. I glared at him.

"Why don't you do it yourself?!"  
"Why don't you stop being so grumpy and get the tent fixed already?" The sin said back, while he whiped a tear.

I gave him a second glare. Then I turned my back to him and tried to get the tent up again, while I mumbled and cursed.

It started to get darker. We chosed not to bother about food since... Well, Envy didn't need it and after the whole crocodile-attack, I really didn't feel like eating. Just wanted to rest. Which is why I got so pissed at the tent for not wanting to just stand, so I could sleep.

My anger didn't seem to help. Soon the tent felled over me. I kicked it of me.

Envy chuckled.

"Oh, this is too entertaining."  
And then I snapped. Simply. Just snapped. I was wet, a little chilly, tired, pissed over that fcking tent and gone nuts over Envys little commentary on the side line.

"Shut up!! I'm tired of this, okay?! You don't help, you always teasing me and you don't give a shit about me! You couldn't care less if I just died, could you?!" I yelled pissed. And it didn't help that Envy just sat there, smiling, like my words wasn't something you could take serious. I snared and turned my back to him again. "Why don't you just leave? Nothing is holding you." I growled and continued with the tent.

Maybe was it because I had tried so many times... Maybe it was because that I've gotten out with some of my anger. But anyway...

FINALLY I got the tent up. I raised my hands up in the air.

"Yes!! It has been done! Envy, I– Hey! Where are you?"

Again, the sin had vanished and left me all alone. For a minute or two I just stand there, looking out in the air. Then I let me fell down, sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree.

Maybe he had left me for sure now?

Of course he had! Who on earth would like to be with an alwas-pissed-teen?

I sighed. I couldn't blame Envy.

But still... It was sad. Being all alone on an island...

Who knew when somebody would came by and help me? I didn't expect Envy to get help.

And...

Just because crocodiles haven't got up of the water yet, it doesn't mean they weren't going to.

I gulped at the thought and pulled my legs up to my chest.

_Am I going to die..?_

I rested my forehead on my knees. I didn't believe dying was that bad... It was just the process that was.

The whole ripping apart...

The pain...

To know that you're going to die...

And you're going to do it alone.

I hugged my legs closer to me. What was I thinking? Of course I wasn't going to die! I mean, what are the chances?

_Sure the other people on this canoe trip thought the same way! _A voice said in the back of my head.

_No, you're wrong. They didn't even think about it. _Another pointed out.  
I sighed and closed my eyes tightly.

And then I heard a sound from one of the bushes.

My eyes whitened and my head shoot up.

The first thought there came through my mind:

_Crocodiles!_

* * *

**Me: **Waaaah! I maked Envy leave! Twice!! In one storie!! I'm all alone!!

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the shaking bush.

_I am going to die... _Was the only thing I could think.

Then I stood up.

What else? I wasn't that pathetic! There was noway I was just giving up. Those crocodiles would get at fight for their lives!

Though it would hurt... A lot...

It went cold down my back. I really didn't like pain...

Oh well, there wasn't anything to do...

I had gotten strangely calmly on so short time. Maybe I had just accepted it.

I still stared at the bushes.

_'Come on... Come out._

And they did.

Though it wasn't two.

And it wasn't crocodiles.

Envy looked from me to the tent with a big smile.  
"Hey! You got the tent u-WAAH! What are you doing?!"

I had suddenly rushed over to Envy and was now holding on to him and hided my face into his chest (I'm short... Shut up...)

I didn't cry. I can't. It seems to be a thing I have forgotten how to do.

But I still feel some feeling in the chest. A heavy, maybe a little painful, feeling.

I thighed my grip around the sin. He gasped after air

"Oi! Cut it out! I can't breath!"  
"Like... Like you care!" I said in his chest, when I finally found my voice.

"You can't die."  
"I don't like hugging..."

It suddenly hit me. After all the green haired was not very social and sure didn't like to be hugged. And definitely not by a human like me!

I let go of him and stepped back.

Envy looked rather disturbed.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I... I... Where the hell where you?!" Yes, I was changing the subject. By that simply reason, I couldn't answer. It was just a sudden reaction, like when you suddenly hug your mom and sobs into her arms (bad example, when we're talking about Envy xD)

Envy smirked.

"Aaaw, missed me?"

I growled.

"Answer."

"And I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"Okay, the world gets it Envy! You're indispensable! Now answer the damn question!" I said angrily.

Envy smirked.

"Hey, a little control on the wild teenage hormones please?"

I glared. He laughed.

"I just took a little walk to give you some time alone. And it worked. You got the tent up." He said cheerfully. Then he grimaced.

"But then again, I must have give you a little to much time."

I looked away.

"I... I thought you left me... And that I was going to die here." I mumbled.

I frowned when I heard the sin laugh out loud.

"Serious! I'm gone for like an hour or so, and you go all emo!" He laughed.

I still looked away while mumbling things like "serious stuff" and "not funny..."

Envy's laughter changed into a chuckle and then it disappeared. "Well, anyway... Do NEVER hug me again." He said.

"Sorry..."

I could see Envy walk pass me in the corner of my eye. I looked up and turned around to see what the sin was up to.

The sin wasn't up to that much. Just packing his sleeping back out.

"It's getting late. Let's go to sleep." He said.

"I though Homunculus didn't need things like sleep?"

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it."

I shrugged and walked over to pack out my sleeping back.

Then I looked at Envy.

"Uhm..."  
He looked up.

"Hmm?"  
"Are we... I mean... Is it okay we sleep in the same tent?"

Envy looked up, with a finger on his chin.

"Well... I guess I wont die from one night..."  
"So I'm going to sleep with you?"

Envy looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I questioned.

The sin started to burst out in another laugh.

I blushed lightly when I realized why he was laughing.

"Pervert!"

* * *

**Me:** Dadaaaa!! Five chapter is up!!

**Envy: **WHY am I a pervert now?! It was you who freaking said it! AND you hugged me!

**Me: **ENVY!! YOU CAME BACK TO THE OF-STORy SIDE!! :D

**Envy: **Answer the damn question!

**Me:** Well, things is only as perverted as you chose to look at it! And you chose to take my words pervertedly! Which make you the pervert!

**Envy:** I... I...

**Me:** Surrender for the logic! xD

**Envy: **_snorts_

**Me:** See ya all soon!

**Envy:** Wait!! You forgot something!  
**Me:** What?  
**Envy: **The anti-love-story-thing.

**Me: **Oh right! Listen up everybody:

**This is not a love storie between me and Envy. I know a lot of people hate when some fangirls make a storie about herself and her favorite character, where she almost say she own him. There's not going to be any love!! Besides, Envy wouldn't like it!  
**

**Me:** There

**Envy: **Good girl. Here's an apple.

**Me: **... I love you so much :')


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't sleep..."

"Not my problem." Envy said. He had turned his back to me.

"What if the crocodiles come and attack us while we sleep?"

"Your problem..."

It seemed like it was now me who was the annoying one, because I just couldn't leave the poor sin alone.

"Envy?"

"No."

"Envyyyy"

Envy turned around to look at me.

"Would you puh-lease´ stop that already?! You're almost worst than Wrath!"

I looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"But I just can't sleep. I'm thinking about all those people, the crocodiles and..."

Envy snorted and mumbled something with "pathetic human" and "pitiful". I chosed to ignore that.

"... you really don't want me to wake up, having nightmares and hug you again, would you now?"

Envy shoot up. "Alrightie then, let's get you mind om something else!" He said eagerly. I smiled. I knew threating with the hug would help, though I wouldn't actually do it xD

Envy took his purple cap on and I sat up. "Well, let's see..." He said thoughtful, while I looked at him, waiting for the ideas to come.

"Oh I got it!" The green haired genius said. "I know a game."

"What game?" I asked, a little worried. After all this was Envy. You never knew what he would do.

Apparently he could feel that, because he looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"You just have to answer some questions..."

"If it's some sort of truth or dare, then I..!"

"It's not! Wanna do this or not?" Envy asked annoyed. I shut my mouth and nodded. It would be stupid of me to provoke him to make me think of something else, and then just back out.

"Good then. Like I said, you just have to answer on some questions."

"Okay."

And the game began.

"What is you favorite animal?"

I thought a little about that.

"The wolf." I then answered.

"Describe why, but you may only use three adjectives." He said and moved a little on the dark purple cap.

"Well..." I started. "Because it's strong willed, a good hunter and a smart animal..." I said slowly.

"Okaay... I might not remember this, so you must also remember this. Got it?" Envy asked.

"Got it."

"Next question. Your favorite color?"

"Red." I said a little after. I actually also like black and green, but now I just chosed to say red, because at the moment it was my favorite color (yes, moment favorite color xD)

"Also describe with three adjectives."

"Warm, pretty aaand..." I thought about it for a long time.

"Aaand..?" Envy said, a little inpatient.

"Bloody." I finally said. Envy raised both his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. "You're not the only one who can have a bloody mind."

Envy shock his head. "Warm, pretty and bloody?" He repeated, just be sure it was that.

"Yup."  
"Fine. Next question."  
"How many are there?"

"Four. Now shut up." And I actually did.

"Water. Now chose some sort of water and also describe it. It can be any kind of water. River, water tap, a jet of water – whatever you want."

"Waterfall." I said immediately. I've always liked waterfalls. I started to describe it. "Strong, beautiful and... wet!"

Envy chuckled a little.

"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing..."

I got curious, and a little worried.

"Really, what! What did I say?"

"Last question!" Envy then said, changing the subject.

"If you where in a totally white room, how would you feel?" He asked. He didn't had to tell me to describe it with three adjectives, I could figure that out myself (yes, oh my damn genius xD).

"Pissed, annoyed and a little mad."

Envy looked a little at me. "Not liking the color white, huh?" "I hate it. It drives me crazy, and the worst part is it's everywhere in my room!! Damn mothers."

It's true. I really don't like the color. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if my mother wasn't so possessed with the color. And she would let my room get painted black. That just made me hate the color with such passion. Only when it was snow, it was okay.

"Very interesting." Envy said ironic.

"Oh shut it..." I mumbled, well aware that I've just said something completely unimportant, which I actually didn't like. If you were going to say something, then let it at least have some meaning! Though I do it to often.

"Well were done, and here's your results." Envy said, all doctorly. I looked at him, rather curios about my results, since I didn't know what the game was about. Envy cleared his throat.

"You see you self as..." Envy thought a little about what I had said, but luckily the for hundred year sin had a good memory.

"You see your self as strong willed, a good hunter and" Envy smirked "a smart animal"

I couldn't help to laugh. "Yup, that's me. A smart animal."  
"I think you think to high of yourself." Envy commented.

"Baah..." I said and stag out my tongue.

"Watch it, or I'll catch it." He said and I hurried putting my tongue back in my mouth.

"Okay next. Other sees you as warm, pretty and bloody." He then said.

"Aaaaw..." I said happily. "People thinks I'm pretty!" Ignoring the also would think I was bloody.  
"I don't."  
"Meanie!"

Envy continued.

"And now – do you have a sex life?"

I stared at him – I mean, weird question – and shocked my head. Then I realized what this was about and started to laugh.

"Oh nooo..."  
"Your future sex life will be strong, beautiful and wet!" He smirked at the last thing, and I just laughed harder.

"How on earth can it be wet?" I asked. Now Envy was laughing.

"So young and innocent..." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused. Envy just waved his hand – like end of discussion.

"You'll might learn sometime when your a little older."  
"Envy..."  
"Next thing! This is what you think about death; Pissed, annoyed and a little mad." He looked at me with a smirk.

"You really don't like death, hmm?"

I snorted.

"What a way to end a game." I complained. Envy just rolled his eyes, laid down and turned his back to me.

"Well, now I got you to think about something else, so nighty night!"

* * *

**Envy:** What a annoying person you are to sleep with! How dare you to even think of hugging me?!

**Me:** Come oon, it was funny to play with me!

**Envy: **Well... There came some truths xD

**Me:** I still don't understand how sex life can get wet!

**Envy: **Haha!  
**Me: **Tell me!  
**Envy:** Ask you teacher or something. Leave me alone. I had to explain the flowers and the bees to Wrath. The boy was traumatized for days,

**Me:** Uhm... Oookaay...  
By the way, it's all from a true storie xD Rather funny. And I AM in my teenage years, I'm just not in a hurry :P

**Envy:** (She's scared)  
**Me:** I HEARD THAT!!

**Envy:** Hey... Do you even know... how to-

**Me:** We stop this talk right now, got it?!

**Envy:** Pfff, whatever...

This chapter wasn't so good... At least I don't think so... But maybe you guys do :)

See ya all soon, and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **This is only some testing! I'm really not sure to type this chapter, but I just don't have any ideas right now. If you don't like it, then PLEASE tell me, so I can delete it.

Personally I feel it's a little too much of something xD

I might delete this chapter, when I come up with something better.

Until that...

DON'T KILL ME!!

* * *

_Hmmmm... Where am I? This atmosphere feels weird... _I thought. I didn't feel like opening my eyes. I haven't slept that good since I were on my last canoe trip.

I felled lightly and my eyes didn't feel so heavy.

I just wanted to hold on to the feeling a little bit longer.

I snuggled my head into my cushion. They felt differently, but it was probably because I had slept so good.

_I don't think I'm hom... No I'm not. I'm on a canoe trip with Envy! We are on a island and sleeping in a tent and... _

My thoughts froze when something just hit me.

_If I'm not home then... This isn't my cushion... _I thought, and felled something tighten in my stomach.

This cushion was to hard to actually be one anyway!

_Oh no... Oh no!_

I shot my eyes open. Yup, what I was looking at was not a cushion. I bend my neck slowly to look up.

What I was looking at was a surden sleeping sin with green hair.

_No!! Why are this always happening to me?! (1) _I though furiously.

_Envy is going to freak! He is going to... I'm going to die!!_

_What he don't know, cant hurt him_ A voice said in my head.

That's right. If I could get over to my side, without waking him up, everything would be alright!

Envy wouldn't get harmed mental and I wouldn't physical.

So here we go.

I started to wriggle away from him. He didn't hold on to me or something, he just had a lazy arm on my head, since it would have been uncomfortably to have it anywhere else.

I continued, and now only Envy's hand was on my head. I took a deep breath.

_Okay... Okay... Almost there... Almost EEEH!! _

The hand on my head suddenly tightened hard some of my hair. I froze and locked up, to see a dead glare.

"What are you doing?" Envy asked coldly.

"N... Nothing. Just waking." I said nervously.

Envy just glared at me.

"Please don't kill me."

Don't laugh! You would have done the same. He looked at me, like he was going to ripe my head of.

Which made it all even more freakier, when Envy suddenly lighted up in a smirk.

"Why would I kill my new servant?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's make a deal. I will forget this little episode, if you agree to do anything I ask you to for a week."

"Wha - Noway!"

Envy's face darkened.

"Guess I just have to kill you then."

We looked a little at each other.

I was frightened! Just frightened. I was sure Envy was going to kill me! He sure had for less.

Then...

He just started to laugh!

"Haha!! Oh, the look on your face!" He laughed as he released my hair and I hurried backing away.

"Not funny! I thought you were going to kill me!" I said mad.

He looked at me with an evil smirk.  
"Well, the day is not over yet."

My face went blank.

Envy got out of the tent. Shortly after I followed him. It was early in the morning.

"Pack the tent down." Envy said to me.

"Hey! I didn't agree to be your servant, you know!"

The green haired turned and looked at me.

"Well, somebody is going to do it and it's not going to be me."  
"I sat it up!"

"Guess we can't get home then."

I stared.

"You know how to get home?"  
"Please, haven't you realized yet who you're with."

"So we're going home?"

"When you packed down the tent."

We looked a little at each other. A little part of me didn't want to let the sin have it his way, but the biggest part of me just wanted to get home. Away from the crocodiles.

"Fine."

I turned, and started to pack down the tent.

* * *

(1) It's true! Every time I had to sleep in a tent with a boy, I always end up with snuggle in their arms! It's creepy, and a really awkward way to wake up!

**Envy:** WHAT A PIECE OF SH'T!!

**Me:** _-Hides under pillow-_

**Envy: **No, you get out here! What the f'ck happened?!  
**Me: **Shut up! I've just made some stupid EU projekt! Leave me alone!

**Envy:** You're so going to get haters!


	8. Chapter 8

I laid down on the ground, panting.

_-What the hell?! It shouldn't be that hard to pack down a freaking tent!-_

But it had been. My body felled so drained and weak. I was almost shaking.

It was of course now Envy made his entrance.

"Hmmm... Are we in a little a bad shape?" He teased.

"Shut... up..." I gasped.

Envy rolled his eyes.

"I thought I asked you yesterday to get a hold on the wild teen hormones."

I glared at him.

"Well, I've asked you a dusins of times to shut up, but you never do that either!" I snapped back.

Envy raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, aren't we grumpy today?"

We looked a little at each other. Then I sighed.

"I'm..." Waaiit a minute! Why did I have to apologize? He started it!

"I'm just tired."

"That's one of the things that are so pathetic with you humans. You're all so weak."

Of course that comment made me somehow angry. But not as much as usual.

I was simply to tired to get angry. I couldn't even snap back at the sin anymore.

"Yearh... Sure we are..." I then just said.

Envy looked a little at me. Then he walked over, took our packed down tent and sleeping backs and turned to me.

"Come on." He said.

I didn't want to. I just wanted to lay here.

But I didn't want Envy to think I was really that pathetic – as another whining teen girl – so I got up.

_- At least he took the packing...-_

I followed Envy, as we walked across our little island. I didn't understand why it felled so hard. I thought I very in a somewhat good shape. And I had slept through that night, so why was I still tired?!

We reached the water.

"Ta-a-daaaa!" Envy said cheerfully.

I stared.

"But... I thought our canoe got broken."

"It did! But this is a canoe from one of the teams. Look, there's still blood on it." Envy said, in a little proud tone. Maybe he was proud to be the ultimate problem-solver.

I looked at the blood.

"So there is... But how did yo get it?" I asked curiously.

"It were floating down the river and-"

**-Groooowl-**

Envy stopped his talking and stared at me. I looked a little away  
"What the-"

**-Groooooowl-**

Envy's staring eyes moved to my stomach.

**-Groooraaaaooooowl-**

And now the green haired sin busted out in laughter.

"It's not funny!" I yelled. Apparently my new anger gave me some powers. "I'm starving!"

"_Haha! _It sounds like a lion! No – it sound like a freaking dragon!" Envy laughed as he hold around to his stomach.

My stomach rumbled again, and Envy laughed even harder.

I glared.

"It's not funny! I..." I stopped.

For a moment the world were all blurred, but only for a moment.

I continued.

"I can die if I don't..."

Blurred again, this time longer.

"If I... don't" Blurred and dizzy.

"eat..." The world were tilting to the side, and I felled my legs giving up.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Envy: **And that is what happen when you go all anorexia!

**Me:** We didn't have any food!! I'm not anorexia!

**Envy: **Whatever... So are you going to die?

**Me:** Don't know. I kind of hoped you would help me, but when you sound that cheerfull about it, I think I'm pretty much death...

**Envy:** _big smile_ So you are!

**Me: **Got a announcement! I have decided to make only ten chapters. So theres only two left!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:** The beginning is also a dream I had. Or some parts of it, so it might be a little hard to understand. But it's just some few clips.

Again, this chapter didn't go so well... I shouldn't force a chapter out, when I'm having a writers block...  
Tell me if it's bad! Then I delete it, and wait till my writers block is gone!

* * *

_I didn't know where he came from or why he was there._

_He just showed up on day, refusing to leave._

_He said he didn't have a place to be..._

_After the first couple of days I just accepted he didn't leave any soon._

_I was so irritated about him._

_He was causing trouble all over!_

_When he was bored he could go down to the little local grocer's, take form as a big bird, and flew in to crash all the food on the floor._

_I felt so sorry for the owners._

_Then he decided to give steer attention towards me._

_Why me?! _

_That was the line which ran through my mind thousands times in an hour._

_Why did that insane – but oooh so beautiful – creature have to always stare at me._

_As insecure I was, I felt like he was looking after mistakes._

_I was always acting coldly around him, as I did with many others._

_I didn't answer when he teased me._

_Sometimes I would glare._

_But else I would look down in the floor, finish what I did and walk away._

_Somehow it didn't offend him.  
It almost seemed to amuse him!_

_**--**_

_I was sitting in my bed. He sat in front of me._

_Staring._

_I finally snapped._

"_Would you stop staring at me?! What's so amusing about me, that you keep looking at me?!" I yelled. _

_Envy laughed at my sudden outburst._

"_You're so cute!" Cute?!_

"_With your ugly hair and eyebrows! And the way you're always wearing hooded shirts to hide it." He chuckled and messed up my hair under my hoodie._

_I moved a little away, when he pulled his hand back, still laughing._

_-So I'm ugly… I knew it…- I thought. _

_I never took the word cute seriously. I got the feeling he was just teasing me again._

"_Let's go out to eat!" He said suddenly said._

_The look on my face was rather shocking. _

_-No..! - _

_That was my first thought of an answer, but I didn't get to say it before Envy grabbed me and pulled me a little forwards and started to tickle me and nuzzle my hair a little (he had pulled my hoodie back)._

"_Come on We can go wherever you want." He purred in my ears._

_I did my best not to laugh. _

_I defiantly not wanted to let him hear my laughter, so he could say that was ugly to! _

_But I still couldn't help smiling._

_  
Apparently he took it as a yes. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out._

_--_

_I was sitting on my bed._

_It was in the middle of the night._

_I hugged my pillow._

_I was depressed._

_That suddenly just happened sometimes in the night, when I realized how little I fitted in in this world._

_I just wanted to disappear._

_The door opened._

"_Sulking again, huh?" He said._

_--_

"_Why are you here?" I mumbled._

"_I told you. I don't have a place to stay."  
"But why with me?"_

_Envy patted me on the head._

_  
"Because your almost as envy as I am. It can't be changed with me, but with you it might."_

_I was happy._

_So happy to have one to help me from the envying, which was tearing me up in side..._

_--_

I came back to conscious, when I felt a sudden, maybe hard, movement.

I knew indistinctly the trip had been floating and relaxing.

The sudden stiffness had woke me up.

I opened my eyes, to look up at some trees.

I sat up.

"Finally you waked!"

I almost jumped in surprise over the irritating voice.

"And you call me lazy?!"

I looked at the mad green haired sin.

"I... I..." I started, but felt dizzy again.

"Oh no! Your not  going unconscious again! I don't feel like babysit you, so suck it up!"

I looked at Envy.

He looked at me with a pissed look under the purple cap.

Know I remember how I could stand the sin out.

He had helped me.  
He had maked me sure about myself.

I smiled.

It was like the brother I once wished I had.

The one I was fighting, yet he would help me when I needed it.

"What are you smiling about?" He growled.

"Nothing, nothing..." I just said.

"You know, if you ever will be revived from the death, I'm sure you'll come back as Sloth!"

"Please. I fell unconscious because I lack energy and food." I just said. I couldn't do it in a angry tone. I was still to weak.

Envy snorted.

"Humans are so pathetic."

I shrugged and look around.

My eyes grew big.

"You paddled us to the harbour?!" I outburst.

"Yearh, and it what a trip that was! But of course... When you're as powerful as me, these kind of things can only succeed." Envy said.

_- Self-satisfied bastard...-_

"Anyway, I figure out you can get something to eat on the ferry."

"Food!" I cheered.

Envy stared a little at me, before he laughed.

"Yes food! How smart of you. Now, can you say 'bird'?"

I raised my nose of his teasing.

Then I looked at him again.

"How do we got on-board?" I asked.

Envy smirked.

"Just let it all to me."

* * *

**Envy:** You know what, little miss emo kid?! You've gone to far!! Why have you maked me so out of character?!  
**Me:** HEY! I have never been emo! I'm not even doing the style!

**Envy:** Well, I have never been nice!! What the hell is this crap!  
**Me:** SHIT JUST HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK, OKAY?!

**Envy:** I hate this! Must destroy!_ -pulls out gun fire- _MWHAHAAA!! BURN!!

**Me:** ... And you said I made you out of character?! (_-tears-_ my computer...)


End file.
